Moving In
by Miss Blockus
Summary: My girlfriend is moving in today. Fuck. One-shot. Language.


**Yeah, it's another cliche cutesy love story with my favorites, Natsu and Lucy. They are just too cute. I can't deal. **

**I thought about making it into more of a bowchikawowwow at the end, if you get my drift, but decided against it. I thought it would ruin the story if all of a sudden BAM sex happens. It's supposed to be sappy. No judgement. **

**Forgive any grammar issues, I kind of just half assed this.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Moving In**

She was moving in today.

My girlfriend of almost four years was moving into my run down apartment just a few blocks away from campus. Today.

All of _her_ stuff and_ my_ stuff would now be _our _stuff. This would be _our _home.

I don't know why but just that thought made me feel so nervous and sick, but giddy and lightheaded at the same time.

I had been sitting on my lumpy, ripped, worn down couch all that morning, wringing my hands and thinking about what should say to her. I had so many doubts and worries. What if she doesn't like living here? What if she thinks I'm actually the grossest person on the planet? What if we get into a huge fight? What if she gets fed up with the short supply of hot water and wants to move out? What if she decides to just dump my ass and go live with Gray? Wait…what the fuck is wrong with me, she can barely stand that guy.

I sighed and plopped my head back against the couch. "What do you think, Happy?" I asked the Russian Blue who lounged beside me on one of the pillows, playing with the zipper on my jacket. The cat just lazily looked up at him and purred. "Yeah, you think so?" Maybe I was overreacting. But what if I wasn't. For the millionth time that morning all of my fears came rushing at me once again and hitting me square in the gut.

And then the doorbell rang.

Jumping up I ran to the intercom, effectively scaring Happy into running under the coffee table, "Who is it?" I heard a small giggle from the other side of the device and a quick 'Let me in, silly' and that's all it took for me to forget my worries, even if just for a moment. I sprinted down the stairs to let her in myself. When I got to the entrance lobby I could already see her sunny blonde hair through the glass doors, whirring about with the slight breeze outside.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile, giving Lucy a quick peck on the lips, "Ready?" I felt like I should be asking myself that.

"Yep!" she said excitedly grabbing Levy's hand, who'd she'd brought, who in turn brought Gajeel. Opening the Uhal we all grabbed a box and made our way upstairs to the third floor, except for Levy who sat to watch the truck and all of Lucy's belongings.

"Well," I said, pushing open the door and stepping inside, "welcome home." It felt strange coming out of my mouth. This hasn't been anyone else's home but mine, and now I'm about to share it with somebody who I could confidently say, I loved. Turning around to look at Lucy I saw a radiant smile plastered onto her gorgeous face. She didn't need to say anything to let me know how happy she was that we were finally moving in together. It wasn't contagious though; I felt the doubts slowly creeping back into my subconscious.

After three hours of going up and down stairs with boxes, furniture, and what have you, we were finally finished at about four in the afternoon. Levy and Gajeel, well…Levy agreed to return the truck to the rental place, so Lucy and I sluggishly made our way up to the apartment. Feeling too lazy, we both just left her boxes scattered around the rooms and made our way to the bedroom…that we now shared.

Damn, there it is again. That irrational fear that just sticks there like a fucking leech and eats away at the back of my brain. I can't put it off anymore. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress I started, "Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?" I heard her hum from the bathroom where she was rinsing her face with cold water to get off the sweat from the work we did and from the humid day that it was outside.

"Can I…talk to you?" I mumbled, leaning my arms on my knees and putting my face into my calloused and clammy hands.

Sensing my obvious discomfort, she came over and sat beside me, putting her arms around my middle and leaning her thin frame on me, "What's wrong?" she questioned, I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my face.

I didn't say anything.

"Please, Natsu. Tell me what's on your mind," she quietly pleaded, placing a soft kiss against my shoulder.

"Okay…" Let's do this, come on you pussy, just tell her what you're thinking about…ugh, "I-I'm afraid." I finally puffed out, sounding exasperated.

I felt the thin arms around me loosen and then completely let go, "What do you mean, afraid?"

Sighing, I finally turned my head and met her curious face. Seeing her puzzled eyes and the teeth that hesitantly bit her bottom lip made me just want to kiss her senseless, she was so damn beautiful. "I'm saying…I don't know what I'm trying to say exactly, " I finished lamely, lying back onto the mattress hoping this hole that I've dug myself doesn't get any deeper.

Turning herself around on the bed so she was facing me, I heard Lucy pop her knuckles out of frustration, "How about you try."

I could practically feel her agitation rising, she was getting the wrong idea of what I was trying to get at. So, I just decided to do what I was going to do in the beginning, tell her everything.

And that's what I did.

I spouted out all of my thoughts about her moving in, and all of the questions buzzing around my head about the future and what complications this could cause. Lucy sat through the whole rant, quietly listening. It took a while but, like a well running dry, I slowed down and finally stopped all together. We sat in the silence for a while until I heard a chuckle, which caused my brows to knit together. Then I saw her face above me.

"That's why you were acting weird the whole day?" she laughed as she climbed on me and straddled my hips, resting her little hands on my torso. Looking down at me, her light colored hair framed her face and she gave me the warmest smile I've seen in a long time, "Natsu, this apartment is fine, I love it actually. And what makes you think I would live with Gray if I suddenly lost my mind and decided to break up with you? Are you crazy?"

Letting out a relieved chuckle, I rested my hands on her hips, "I guess I was just afraid you would leave me if something went wrong…" Tracing little circles with my thumbs on the skin of her thighs I felt her shake with laughter.

"How many fights have we gone through?" she rhetorically questioned, "And how many break up's have we had? Enough, let me tell you, and I'm hoping there won't be anymore for both of our sakes," she said with a spark in her eye, promising pain.

And then she said something that I wouldn't be able to forget for a long time, "I won't leave you. I couldn't leave you if I tried. I love you."

Even though I've heard it a million and one times, this 'I love you' felt different. It even sounded different. It was as if suddenly things started clicking into place and I could at last catch my breath. My eyes fixed on her face and it was the first time that day I finally felt at peace, "…I love you too."

* * *

**You get my little pun with Happy? A Russian Blue? Cause he's blue but Russian Blue's aren't really blue?...**

**Shut up.**


End file.
